


Hardships

by SunnyStriker20



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Aaand I guess that's all of the tags I have, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cause it mostly focus on Dean and Seth, Except for one part, Fluffish, Honestly probably every fanfic I make will be angst, M/M, Roman isn't really shown in this, Sorry Not Sorry, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyStriker20/pseuds/SunnyStriker20
Summary: “Dean! There you are!”Looking up, Dean caught sight of Seth not that far down. Because of Seth upsetting the silence, everyone else turned their heads towards the creator of the sound. Cussing under his breath, Dean made a run for it, dashing past Elias. Hearing footsteps behind him, he knew that Seth was following him.And that’s where they left off.(RAW 10-8-18)





	Hardships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxambreignsxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/gifts).



> Dang Ambrose got my emotions messed up.
> 
> This is about Seth wanting Dean to talk to him and say what's wrong and yea. 'Cause Dean's toying with our emotions and that should be illegal to do to a fangirl like me.
> 
> (Also this is a gift to xxambreignsxx 'cause your fanfics are just fantastic every signle time I read them, you've given me a gift, even though I don't deserve one from a god like you, and I just have to give you a gift 'cause you special and a legend  
> c: )

“Dean. Hey, hey Dean! Stop running away!”

 

 

 

Grumbling in annoyance, Dean quickened his pace. Behind him, Seth seemed to do the same. After being pinned by Drew, Dean had refused to look at Seth and Roman. Always, when it comes to losing with the Shield, Dean is the one that gets pinned. Dean is the one who gets humiliated in front of thousands of people. Why was it never Seth or Roman to be pinned? Dean will never know. But this specific match had the Lunatic Fringe angry at everything. So, what else would he do?

 

 

 

Before all of that, Dean had walked out on his brothers. He could feel two pairs of eyes trailing him behind, but Dean didn’t even glance over his shoulder. He just kept walking until he was hidden. Soon after that, he saw the other two members of the Shield still inside the ring on a mini flat screen T.V. Roman looked the most pained, which caused Dean to wince a little on the inside. Roman has never been betrayed by Dean before, and the action he just witnessed from Dean felt like a betrayal to him. Seth looked miserable as well, causing Dean to question his decision. The two Shield members were talking with each other inside the ring before slowly making their way out of it.

 

 

 

For some reason, Roman and Seth had also left their titles behind. _Why would they do that? Their titles are their future; they shouldn’t just leave them!_ Ambrose will probably never say that to their faces though. Tearing his eyes away from the screen, Dean started to wander, his fury fueling every step he took. Along the way, he saw Kevin Owens. The Canadian had his arms crossed over his chest, and wasn’t saying anything to anyone who walked by. Natalia has been trying to take it apon herself to care for Ronda, who was seething in anger after what the Bella twins did to her. Balor and Bayley were quietly talking amongst themselves, eyes darting to anyone who neared them. Hell, even Elias wasn’t in the mood of playing his guitar, not even one string.

 

 

 

Dean took note on how everyone in this hallway seemed to be in a somewhat foul mood, so he took the liberty to stand near a corner and stare at the ground, the shadows of the corner covering him with its blanket of darkness. Another wrestler seemed to join the fray : Heath Slater. Dean remembered how he wanted an opportunity to become the best, but Corbin shot him down, telling the ginger wrestler how he wasn’t good enough. Slater sat on one of the crates and glared at his hands. Even Baron Corbin joined soon after, avoiding everyone while he found an empty chair to sit in.

 

 

 

_This specific area is probably where people get their anger out silently_ , Dean thought. Even though everyone, including Dean, were frustrated in their own way, they didn’t seem to be in the mood to bother one another. The stillness and quiet was welcoming for Dean, and he hoped that it will stay that way. Until, a certain person just had to show their face.

 

 

 

“Dean! There you are!”

 

 

 

Looking up, Dean caught sight of Seth not that far down. Because of Seth upsetting the silence, everyone else turned their heads towards the creator of the sound. Cussing under his breath, Dean made a run for it, dashing past Elias. Hearing footsteps behind him, he knew that Seth was following him.

 

 

 

And that’s where they left off.

 

 

 

Pushing past more people, the somewhat angry man found a closet nearing him. Grabbing the doorknob, Dean quickly opened the door and slammed it shut, tensing up from the noise he made. Now he waits.

 

 

 

Not a sound was coming from the opposite side of the door. Still, Dean didn’t trust himself to open it. A few minutes past, and still, nothing was happening. Dean came to the conclusion that he was safe from Seth, and started to open the door. To his dismay, the opened closet revealed Seth on the other side of it, standing there with crossed arms and a questionable expression on his face, with a sprinkle of hurt as well.

 

 

 

“So… a closet?” Seth asked.

 

 

 

Dean quickly tried to shut the door.

 

 

 

Record on how he **tried** to shut the door. The Architect seemed to know that Dean would do that, because as soon as Dean started to close the door, Seth immediately stuck his foot out, preventing the closet door to shun him away from his target.

 

 

 

“Dean, just let me speak to you, please.” Seth entreated, his voice exposing the distraught that clinged onto him.

 

 

 

Dean shook his head, even though Seth couldn’t see it because of the almost closed door. “No, go away. I don’t want to talk to anyone now.”

 

 

 

The Lunatic Fringe heard Seth sigh. “Look, Dean… Roman and I have been worried about you nonstop ever since Braun and them brought up the past and present situations. We try to talk to you, but you would always come up with an excuse to be left alone. But that’s not happening.” Seth took in a shuddering breath. “Not anymore. We’ve left you alone for far too long. I’ve left you alone for way too long. I’m not letting that happen ever again. And if that means I have to barge in here, then damn it I’ll do just that.”

 

 

 

During Seth’s speech, Dean had kept his eyes away from the door. He knew he couldn’t outrun everything that had been bothering him; They would catch up to him eventually, and clearly that has been proven from the situation he was in. Defeated, Dean slightly opened the door and stepped back, allowing Seth to enter the closet. Seth didn’t waste any time, for he slid his body inside the small room and closed the door behind him. Ambrose was about to say something when he heard something that made him freeze.

 

 

 

**_*click.*_ **

 

 

 

Seth had just locked the door.

 

 

 

Livid from that small movement, Dean snarled at Seth. “Why did you lock the door?”

 

 

 

“Because I just want this conversation to be between you and me.” Seth responded.

 

 

 

Dean shook his head and snorted. “Like anyone will ever want to check any closet to see if they can interrupt a conversation!” Ambrose looked away. “Okay, you’ve come to talk to me, so spit it out.”

 

 

 

“No, it’s not going to be me who talks. It’s going to be _you_.” Seeing Dean’s dumbfounded expression, Seth continued. “You've been keeping all of these emotions in a bottle and you won’t even pour them out! You’ve been upset, distant, tensed. I want to know what is wrong so I can help you! So, please, talk.”

 

 

 

Seth leaned back on the door and waited. Dean’s lips were stitched. He couldn’t find the strength to open them and whisper his emotions, yell his emotions, hell, even roar his emotions to the entire world, probably universe if his heart wanted to. But right now, Dean’s lips were sealed shut. Gripping the bottom of his shirt, the questioned man examined Seth’s eyes in hopes of finding anything to help him talk. Sadly, nothing was giving him answers on how to open his mouth and create words again.

 

 

 

“If you don’t want to tal- whoa Dean why are you crying?”

 

 

 

Was he crying? Just realizing the drops of tears peering out from the corner of his eyes than trailing their way down his cheeks, Dean inhaled sharply. Suddenly, some invisible scissors freed Dean from the stitches that silenced him, and he released all of his rage.

 

 

 

“I’m sick and tired of always loosing!” Dean howled, causing Seth to flinch back and widen his eyes. “Night after night, I’m always getting pinned! Either with you, or Roman, or even with both of you, I’m always the one stuck in that ring, getting pinned and _disgraced_ in front of millions of eyes! No matter how hard I try. No matter what I do. You and Roman get off easy; you both will win either way the next Monday. I, however, am the opposite to you two!”

 

 

 

Seth kept his back onto the door firmly when Dean grabbed a wrapped up paper towel and ripped it to pieces. “I’m even hidden away in both of your shadows! You have those grand titles; you basically don’t even need me here anymore! Hell, you and Roman can keep the Shield as a duo instead of a trio, for you both seemed to be protecting those belts quite properly. Maybe now, you have no use for me anymore. Maybe…” Dean’s breath hitched.

 

 

 

“ ** _Maybe I just don’t fit in anywhere anymore._** ”

 

 

 

With cheetah speed Seth’s hands found themselves on Dean’s shoulders, stilling the Lunatic Fringe’s movements. “Stop! Just… stop, please. Don’t say those things…”

 

 

 

Through his tear-filled eyes, Dean could see the sadness all over the Architect’s face. The emotion on his face and in his tone was real. He looked down, avoiding the look on his partner’s face, but said partner wouldn’t have that. Seth placed his hand on Dean’s chin and gently lifted his face, forcing him to give direct eye contact with him.

 

 

 

“Dean, you mean the world to me. I don’t know how my world would look like if you suddenly disappear from me. Forget those damn titles; I’ll drop that useless title of mine if it means to keep you. And about that losing streak of yours, we’ll fix that, just you wait.” Seth tighten his grip on Dean’s shoulder and leaned in closer. “The Shield is not a duo. It never will be. Without you, Dean, there is no Shield. If there’s no you… then there’s no _me_ as well.”

 

 

 

Seth’s voice cracked as he said, “Don’t leave me again, please. It’s been far too long. Not ever again will I be separated from you.”

 

 

 

Overcome with a new emotion that replaced his anger, Dean hurled himself at Seth, wrapping his arms tightly around Seth’s shoulders. Seth returned the action, enveloping Dean’s waist with his own muscular arms and burying his head in Dean’s neck in the process. Ambrose’s sigh was wobbly yet calm while one of his own hands took its place rightfully in Seth’s long damped hair.

 

 

 

_I can’t leave them again_ , Dean concluded. _My injury almost made me vanish from them forever…_ Hugging Seth harder, he vowed to stay by their sides forever. Even if it means he must lose every match he had, it will be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critisism and how I can improve would be useful please. Or do whatever. It's your life :3


End file.
